


Stronger Than the Hurricane

by soundsandsweetairs



Series: Hearts Unbound [3]
Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, The first half of this is Jim being anxious and the second half is porn so uh enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: Jim returns to Bermuda and to Silver.Sequel to Hearts Unbound.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Series: Hearts Unbound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834909
Kudos: 12





	Stronger Than the Hurricane

Jim felt alive with anticipation as _Polaris_ docked in St George’s. The sun was bright on the water, and the breeze off the ocean promised beautiful weather. Jim had kept their stop in Nassau as brief as possible, but it had still been over a month since he’d last left Bermuda ( _“left Silver,”_ his heart whispered).

The ground was solid under his feet as he made his way into town. Jim had come to love the vibrancy of St George’s — the colorful buildings, the lively markets, and of course the ever-present Atlantic, gleaming bright and blue everywhere you looked. The tropical air was thick and fragrant in Jim’s lungs. Hell, he was glad to be back. 

He turned a corner and saw the Lobster Inn, white walls shining in the sunlight. Jim felt something twist in his stomach, and a shiver of anxiety went through him. 

What if Silver didn’t want to see him? One glorious night didn’t a love affair make, after all. Jim chewed on his lip. What if he had been imbuing their liaison with meaning, when to Silver it might have been just a fuck like any other? He might walk into the inn and find Silver in a clinch with some other willing person. They certainly hadn’t made any promises to each other when Jim left, weeks and weeks ago. Silver surely had many options to warm his bed, girls from the town or sailors passing through. What on earth made Jim think he was special?

Jim realized he was standing awkwardly in the street in front of the inn, starting to invite stares, and he rolled his eyes at himself. _Fortitude, Jim._ If Silver didn’t want to continue their relations, Jim could always simply find another inn to stay at. It would be… disappointing, to say the least, but he would survive. 

He opened the door to the inn and was greeted by the familiar sight of the front desk and the common area beyond. He collected the key to his room and went up to unload his things. 

Jim flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling jittery. He couldn’t stop his mind from racing.

If Jim had thought that he’d be content with a fleeting dalliance with Silver, he knew now that he’d been sorely mistaken. Silver had always played an outsize role in Jim’s life, even while absent, and it would be foolish to think that wouldn’t continue to be true, especially with the intensity of sex added to their relationship. 

_I want him to have missed me as much as I missed him,_ Jim thought. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to hope, just for a moment.

It was nearly time for supper, Jim supposed, so he joined several other guests in the common room of the inn. It was loud; the inn was a popular spot in town, known for its excellent food. Jim sat next to a group that was already growing raucous. He could feel a headache forming. His leg jiggled under the table as he waited. _Maybe this was a mistake._

After supper had been served, Silver came out from the kitchen to chat with his guests. Jim’s breath caught in his throat. Silver seemed to fill the room, moving easily from person to person, trailing laughter in his wake. He was almost impossibly charismatic. Jim’s heart squeezed in his chest.

Silver looked up from where he was chatting with a guest at another table, and finally spotted Jim. Jim felt a spark travel between them. _Please, let him be glad to see me._ Jim’s heart was racing. A smile spread over Silver’s face, crinkling his eyes. It was like the sun coming out, warm and brilliant. Jim grinned back at him. He watched Silver make his excuses to the person he was talking to, then make his way over to Jim’s table. 

“Hello.” Jim was bursting with hope. 

“Welcome back to the Lobster, Mr Hawkins. Thank you for gracing my humble establishment with your presence!” Silver’s eyes were sparkling merrily.

Lord, Jim was glad to see him. “Well, it’s the best spot in St George’s, isn’t it?”

Silver gripped Jim’s shoulder. “What a compliment! Come see me after supper, eh, lad? I’d love to hear about Nassau.” Silver winked. His hand was warm as it traced down Jim’s arm before releasing him. 

Jim felt certain he was flushed. “Of course.”

Silver stood there for a moment, eyes flickering over Jim’s face, smile soft, before he seemed to remember that he had other guests to tend to. “I’ll see you tonight, Jim.”

———

Jim paced around his room. His worry from earlier had turned into a different flavour of nerves. 

Should he change? His clothing was travel-worn and didn’t smell the freshest. _He saw you only an hour ago, Jim. He’ll notice if you change clothes._ Jim didn’t think he’d be able to bear the knowing look that would surely be in Silver’s eye if Jim dressed up for him. He sat on the bed with a sigh. Had enough time passed? Good God, why was he so nervous?

Jim brushed his teeth, straightened his clothes as best he could, and walked downstairs, hoping he appeared casual. 

He smiled at the clerk at the front desk as he passed, heading towards the kitchen. He paused on the threshold of the room, taking in the ease at which Silver navigated the kitchen, how comfortable he looked in his natural habitat. Anticipation raced through Jim’s body. He cleared his throat, and Silver turned to see him. The fond look that came over Silver’s face struck Jim dumb. He had been so foolish, to think that Silver wouldn’t want to see him!

Silver wiped his hands on his apron and wet his lips. “Ah, Jim. What a sight, you here in my kitchen!”

“I’m glad to be back.” Jim was smiling like a fool, he was sure. He took in the wrinkles around Silver’s green eyes, his ready smile, his greying beard: all infinitely dear. They stood there, beaming at each other.

“Come here, lad.”

Jim rushed to him, inevitable like the waves crashing against the shore. Silver threw a glance over to the doorway to ensure they couldn’t be seen and pulled Jim into him, kissing him soundly. Jim’s hands came up to Silver’s shoulders, and he smiled widely into the kiss, relishing the familiar scratch of Silver’s beard against his face. Silver’s hand was warm and sure on Jim’s hip. How quickly Silver had come to feel like home! Kissing him felt like sweet relief, a fresh breeze in the sails after too long ashore.

Soon they were gasping into each other’s mouths. Jim’s hand crept under Silver’s shirt. Silver hissed out a breath and pulled back. 

He cast an eye over the kitchen. Some dishes still remained in the sink. “Ah, they can wait!” 

Jim laughed. Silver’s eyes were dark, promising all the things Jim had been dreaming of since the last time they were together. 

Silver manoeuvred Jim back into his bedroom. His hand was clenched in the collar of Jim’s shirt, sending shivers down Jim’s spine. Once he had gotten the door closed behind them, Silver pulled Jim to him, hand strong at the nape of Jim’s neck. Between sloppy kisses, Silver muttered, “Wasn’t sure if you were coming back, lad. Hell, I missed you these past weeks.”

Jim unbuttoned Silver’s waistcoat. “I know,” he panted. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

Silver shuddered against him. He untucked Jim’s shirt and pressed a hand to Jim’s back. Jim bit at Silver’s lip. They worked their way over to Silver’s bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. 

Silver sat on the bed, fully bare, and pulled Jim down next to him. Jim lay back amongst the pillows on the bed, looking up at Silver. 

No longer youthful, Silver remained a compelling figure of a man. The sparse, wiry hair on his chest led down to a softening stomach and well-proportioned cock. His shoulders and arms were muscular, strong from years of walking with a crutch. His eyes were dark and ardent on Jim’s. 

Jim had never in his life wanted someone as desperately as he wanted Long John Silver.

Silver smirked at Jim’s admiring gaze. He kissed his way down Jim’s front, lavishing attention on Jim’s neck, his chest, his stomach. Jim was gasping with want. Silver bypassed his cock and mouthed at Jim’s thighs, sucking bruises there with sharp teeth and clever lips. Jim squirmed as Silver held his hips down with strong hands. Silver’s mouth was almost where Jim wanted it, but he seemed determined to reduce Jim to a trembling mess before giving him what he wanted. His breath ghosted hotly over Jim’s cock, and his beard scratched at the tender skin of Jim’s thighs. Jim whined, grasping at the sheets. 

“Christ, Long John, stop teasing —”

Silver chuckled darkly into Jim’s thigh. “Hm, Jim, I have a sense that you don’t mind being teased a little.”

Jim whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. His breaths sounded loud in his head. 

Finally, Silver’s mouth enveloped Jim’s cock, tongue running along the length of him. Jim let out a soft cry and reached for Silver’s face. Silver grasped Jim’s hand in his own. His fingers were calloused against Jim’s, another star in a constellation of overwhelming sensation. Silver’s tongue was almost unbearably clever as it swept over Jim, tormenting and gratifying in turn. Jim’s hips moved with the rhythm of Silver’s thorough attentions. He was so close —

Silver’s mouth pulled off Jim’s cock and went back to work on his thighs. Jim whined. “Long John, please…” Silver responded with a sharp bite to Jim’s leg, making Jim gasp. He could feel bruises forming where Silver was dragging his teeth. He would surely be sore tomorrow. 

Jim pressed a hand to his face. He felt feverish. His hips jerked, but he found no relief. Just Silver’s mouth, cruel as it lavished attention everywhere but where Jim wanted it. 

The world had become a blur of sensation: Silver’s teeth on his thighs, Silver’s thumbs pressing into his hips, the low vibration when Silver murmured approving words into Jim’s skin. 

When Silver finally put his mouth back on Jim’s cock, Jim could do nothing but gasp. His fingers continued to clutch at the sheets, and his body was so overstimulated that it only took a few clever movements of Silver’s mouth before he was coming — endlessly, it seemed.

Jim came back to himself to feel Silver pressing a kiss into his thigh before hauling himself up the bed to be on a level with Jim. Jim’s head thudded against Silver’s chest. “Christ.” Jim felt rather stunned. Silver chuckled low in his throat. “That was marvelous.”

“Anything for you, lad.” He brushed Jim’s hair back from his face. Jim leaned up to kiss him, tasting the salty tang of himself in Silver’s mouth. Silver’s hand came to Jim’s jaw, resting steadily there. The gentle stroke of his thumb over Jim’s cheek was grounding. They kissed for long moments as Jim caught his breath. 

Silver’s movements were increasingly desperate as his hardness pressed urgently against Jim’s thigh. Silver sucked in a breath as Jim traced a hand down his front. 

“I’d very much like to fuck you, lad, if you’re amenable.” Silver’s voice was hoarse against Jim’s ear. 

Jim shuddered and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Silver kissed him once more, then rose from the bed. He rummaged through the dresser, returning with a bottle — oil, Jim assumed. His eyes were soft as he gazed down at Jim. 

“How do you want me?” Jim asked. 

“On your side, if you please, Jim.” Silver leant over and kissed him again, biting at his lip. Jim hummed into the kiss. He rolled over as Silver joined him on the bed. Silver was warm all along Jim’s back, and he smoothed a gentle hand along Jim’s side, trailing goosebumps. Jim glanced over his shoulder. Silver’s gaze was sharp. Jim, as exhausted as he was, felt his heart thump in his chest. He settled into the pillows as Silver pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Surely I be the luckiest man alive, to have such a treasure in my bed!" Silver’s fingers were wet with oil as they slid over Jim’s skin. Jim shivered at the sensation. "So sweet and accommodating, and all for me.”

“Am I a treasure to be plundered, then—?” Jim’s voice broke as Silver slipped a finger into him. He closed his eyes at the feeling of intrusion. _Oh, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?_

Silver chuckled darkly. “Aye, lad, a treasure, and mine alone.” His fingers were moving within Jim, pressing and stretching, working rhythmically to prepare him. Jim’s toes curled. Jim could feel himself starting to rock gently on Silver’s fingers, sated and limp as he already was. Jim didn’t think he’d be able to come again, but he could surely luxuriate in Silver’s pleasure.

Silver slipped his fingers out, leaving Jim feeling empty and bereft. Jim heard another slosh of oil, then Silver was pressing against him, hot and enormous. “Relax, Jim.” Silver’s voice vibrated along Jim’s back as he pushed into him. 

Jim gasped at the feeling of fullness. He found himself clutching at the sheets. Silver ran trembling fingers down his side. “Easy there, easy.” His voice sounded strained. 

Jim took a few more breaths, accommodating himself to how big Silver felt in him. “I’m alright.”

Silver kissed Jim’s shoulder. Jim moved experimentally against Silver and was rewarded with a small, helpless sound that he thought Silver likely didn’t intend to make. Silver started to move his hips. The pressure and heat of Silver within him felt overwhelming. 

“Oh, that’s it, Jim.” Silver’s hand rested low on Jim’s belly, rubbing soothing circles as he picked up speed. His mouth was wet on Jim’s shoulder, breath hot as he panted against Jim. He murmured praise into Jim’s skin, words that Jim couldn't quite catch. Jim felt surrounded, cracked open by Silver. He clutched at Silver’s hand as Silver fucked into him relentlessly. 

Silver groaned into Jim’s shoulder as he came. His fingers pressed hard into Jim’s side. Tears pricked Jim’s eyes at the overstimulation, how full and hot and well-used he felt. 

Silver rubbed his hand over Jim’s side as his breathing evened out. “Oh, Jim.” His voice was a warm gust of air against the nape of Jim’s neck. “Lad, you are a wonder.” 

Jim closed his eyes as Silver kissed his shoulder. He was still buried deep in Jim. His lips were gentle as they moved against Jim’s skin, tender and grateful. Jim would have gladly stayed there forever, floating on Silver’s soft touches.

Jim winced as Silver pulled out of him. He gingerly pressed at the bruises that were already forming on his thighs, then rolled onto his front. “I am going to be so sore tomorrow, you bastard.”

Silver looked insufferably satisfied with himself. “Hm, just leaving you a little reminder.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I think you’re territorial.”

Silver’s eyes lit up at that. “And be this my territory, Jim?” He reached down to where Jim was still slick from Silver’s spend and the oil they had used. Jim felt himself flushing bright red, even as he shuddered at the feeling of Silver’s fingers, touching gently where his arse was sore and well-fucked.

“You are terrible.” Jim was pouting, though he knew Silver could tell he didn’t mean it.

“Ah, you already knew that about me, lad.” Silver was smirking as he kissed Jim again, hand low on Jim’s back. 

Silver gave Jim’s arse a proprietary squeeze, then stood to fetch a rag to clean them up.

“Well, Jim, how long are you here for?” Silver's voice was hopeful as he returned to bed, gently toweling Jim off.

“A week,” Jim responded, rolling onto his back once Silver had finished. “And at your disposal for as much as you’d like.” He hoped that sounded alluring. 

Silver’s eyebrows arched. “At my disposal, hm?” Jim flushed. “I might be able to think of a use for you.” His grin was predatory.

Jim laughed and reached for Silver, pulling him into another kiss. Christ, he was glad to be back. 

They settled in for the night, Jim’s back flush against Silver’s chest. Silver pressed a kiss at the top of Jim’s spine. 

“Glad you’re here, lad,” Silver murmured into Jim’s skin as he wrapped an arm around him. 

Jim traced his fingers over Silver’s hand. “Me, too.”

Silver was warm along his back. They had a whole week ahead of them. Jim found himself smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Power", ofc.
> 
> Sorry for any stray American-isms; at this point I've switched the language both in google docs & on my phone to British English, but there are still things I'm catching :\


End file.
